Rainbow Dash the Pegasus Pony
SuperWhyMovie's TV Spoof of "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" Cast *Thomas - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Edward - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Henry - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Gordon - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *James - Diego (Ice Age) *Percy - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Toby - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Terence - Tank (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bertie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Annie and Clarabel - Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Henrietta - Penny (101 Dalmatians (Cartoon)) *Troublesome Trucks - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Sir Topham Hatt - Bok Choy (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Lady Hatt - Vicky (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Trevor - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Duck - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Harold the Helicopter - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Bill & Ben - Jimmy Gourd & Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) *Devious Diesel - Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Donald & Douglas - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *The Spiteful Break Van - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Daisy - Kreela (The Ant Bully) *Bo-Co - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Mavis - Fern (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Oliver - Mushu (Mulan) *Toad - Cri Kee (Mulan) *Duke - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) *Smudger - Meowth (Pokémon) *Skarloey - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Rheneas - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Sir Handel - Timon (The Lion King) *Peter Sam - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Rusty - Templeton (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Duncan - Fugax (The Ant Bully) *George - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Stepney - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Caroline - Sophie (The BFG (1989)) *D261 - Scar (The Lion King) *Cranky - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Horrid Lorries - Awful Alvin (LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows/LarryBoy and the Good, the Bad, and the Eggly), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), and Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Derek - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *'Arry and Bert - Roscoe and Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Bertram - Dark Crow (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Diesel 10 - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Splatter and Dodge - Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) *Lady - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Salty - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Harvey - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Elizabeth - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Jack - Winnie the Pooh *Alfie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Oliver (Pack) - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Byron - Einstein (Oliver & Company) *Isobella - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Max and Monty - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (Cartoon)) *Miss Jenny - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Emily - Daring Do (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Arthur - Matt (Cyberchase) *Fergus - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Murdoch - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Spencer - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Buster - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Molly - Thumbelina (1994) *Neville - Peter Pan *Dennis - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Mighty Mac - Devon & Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Mr. Percival - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Jeremy - Dumbo *Freddie - Young Tarzan *Rosie - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rocky - Z (Antz) *Whiff - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Billy - Russell (Up) *Hector - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Madge - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Stanley - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Hank - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Colin - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Flora - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Hiro - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Victor - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Kevin - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Charlie - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand - Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Scruff - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Den - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Dart - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Paxton - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Sidney (Diesel) - Sulley (Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University) *Norman - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Belle - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Stafford - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Cartoon)) *Luke - Aladdin/Prince Ali (Aladdin) *Owen - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Merrick - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Winston - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Connor - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Caitlin - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Millie - Anastasia/Anya (Anastasia) *Stephen - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Timothy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Porter - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Gator - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Marian - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Reg - The Genie (Aladdin) *Judy & Jerome - Maya & Miguel *Glynn - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Mike - Mike (Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University) *Rex - Rex (Babe (1995)) *Bert - Bert (Sesame Street) *Sailor John - Jafar (Aladdin) *Skiff - Putt-Putt *Ryan - Sam-I-Am (Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham) *and More Episodes Season 1 (1984) *Rainbow Dash and Eeyore/Rainbow Dash Gets Tricked *Tigger and Eeyore/Tigger Helps Out *The Sad Story of Prince Eric/Come Out, Prince Eric! *Tigger, Eeyore and Prince Eric/Prince Eric to the Rescue *Rainbow Dash's Animals/A Big Day for Rainbow Dash *Rainbow Dash and the Hyenas/Trouble for Rainbow Dash *Rainbow Dash and the Breakdown Crane/Rainbow Dash Saves the Day *Diego and the Animals/Diego Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Hyenas/Foolish Hyenas *Diego and the Express/A Proud Day for Diego *Rainbow Dash and the Guard/Rainbow Dash and the Conductor *Rainbow Dash Goes Fishing *Rainbow Dash, Tank and the Snow/Tank the Tortoise *Rainbow Dash and Bartok/Rainbow Dash and Bartok's Great Race *Humans, Animals and Turntables *Trouble in the Castle *Nemo Runs Away *Food/Prince Eric's Special Food *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Tramp and the Stout Gentleman/Tramp the Dog *Rainbow Dash in Trouble/Rainbow Dash Brakes the Rules *Dirty Objects/Diego in a Mess *Off the Road/Eeyore Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Rainbow Dash's Christmas Party Movies *Rainbow Dash and the Magic Valley (2000) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: Calling All Humans and Animals! (2005) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: The Great Discovery (2008) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: Hero of the Valley (2009) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: Day of the Villains (2011) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: Blue Egypt Mystery (2012) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: King of the Valley (2013) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) *Rainbow Dash & Friends: The Great Race (2016) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:TV Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic